Infallible Attraction
by xbrinababyx
Summary: I always hated that blonde but there was something lying underneath that hate that I couldn't quite place. I think it was the fact that no matter how much I knew we were mortal enemies, I thought she was the most gorgeous thing I've seen. Jacob&Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hey guys! I've read alot of FanFic before but this is my first try writing it, I hope you like it. Its a little rough but R&R!**_

_**I always pictured Jacob and Rosalie together because they are such a perfect couple. Hes the badass Quileute wolf and shes the beauty that is attracted to his badboy attidute. They were just ment to be together.**_

* * *

><p>I always hated that blonde but there was something lying underneath that hate that I couldn't quite place. I think it was the fact that no matter how much I knew we were mortal enemies, I thought she was the most gorgeous thing I've seen. When I look at her I feel this spark but it always quickly fades when her stench reaches my nose and makes my blood curl and my hair raise.<p>

So I hide behind all these cruel jokes that are purposely untended to completely wash away them so I don't become involved with the enemy even though were practically extended family through Bella. I wouldn't call it "family" though it's more like two people who have to look at each other every day because of Bella and we have no choice.

Recently every time I looked at rose she would give me the usual look of disgust that always on her face when I'm around but she held the stare for a second longer then usual. Too long for comfort. By the end of the week every time entered a room she would leave through the place where I enter from. More than once she bumped into on her way out and flashed another one of her looks. Something was def up with her that was out of the ordinary.

After Bella was turned, (without having Renesmee and without Jacob imprinting) the Cullen's went on a hunting trip and asked me to hold down the fort while they were gone for the week.  
>I had the whole house to myself and it was great. I blasted music through the whole house, ate junk food all day long and watched a few football games in there movie room. As the first day or two passed I was getting tired of just laying around so I decided to go on a mountain run.<p>

Nothing makes me feel better then shifting and letting nature take over control. I ran through the dense forest running as fast as I could dodge between trees and chasing deer. I was so lost in the beauty of the forest that I didn't even notice the smell till I was on its track. Vampires. It didn't smell quite like the Cullen's though so I start to follow the trail. I followed it through the many trees with changing colored leaves till it dropped me off at an opening near the Cullen's house. As I broke through the tree line I saw Rosalie feeding on a buck.

The sun was shunning and caused her skin to sparkle. That's all it took for me to realize I wanted her I wanted her bad! I walked up to her in my wolf form and gave her a look saying "why are you here?"

She looked back at me and said "I wasn't in the mood for the camping trip because I already feed that week" as she kept talking she placed her hand gently on my furry neck and started to stroke me. She looked me in my eye with a seemingly seductive glare. I thought I was just imagining it but I knew for sure when she stood on her tippy toes and whispered in my wolf ear

"I want you Jacob" carefully, and slowing saying each word so it rang in my ears even after she spoke the last word. I phased out of my wolf form standing completely naked in front of Rosalie with her hand still at my neck. She never lost eye contact with me and I stared right back. She began to play with my hair and that's when I began not being able to control myself. I could feel my member growing larger with every passing second. Finally I looked her up and down and moved closer to Rose.

"I've waited for you to say that" I whispered in her ear. I looked back into her eyes and fixed a lock of her hair tucking it behind her ear. At that moment we both knew what we wanted and didn't care who else stood in the way. Rose spoke up at that moment and said

"You know you being a dog and everything isn't to repulsing I've gotten used to your sent and you always being half naked... "I interrupted her sentence by kissing her hard. It only took her a second to give into the kiss parting her lips. I moved my tongue in and out of her mouth in such a way I made her moan. We developed a perfect rhythm with our mouths as I began to wrap my arms around her. Forcefully, I grabbed her covered thigh and brought it up around my waist. I ran my hand up her leg and took hold of her amazing ass. Her leg was ice-cold to the touch and made me shiver a little. Our body's fit perfectly together and held her so close there wasn't one part of our body's that weren't touching. Then I realized something while we were passionately making out... Emmet. I didn't want o ruin the perfect moment but had to.

I pulled away "what about Emmet?" I asked panting slightly.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." she said.

"but..." I began to say but she cut me off with a forceful kiss. She was so daym HAAWT. She ran her fingers though my shaggy hair and gripped the back of my neck. I picked her up so both her legs where wrapped around my waist, my hands never leaving her butt. Slowly I moved my hands towards her center.

"Stop teasing me " she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know I wrote this story like 4 years ago. I intended to make it a one and done. However, I came across it the other day and thought it would be fun to continue it just for hecks sake! If you read my previous chapter and are now reading the update/new chapters please comment below and tell me so! I hope to add 3-4 more short kinky chapters! R&R**

"Stop teasing me" she said.

Her legs began to tighten their grip around my waist. If she had an actual pulse she would be so hot… but I bet she was wet. But the lack of heat made this interesting. It was like I was fueling the fire between us.

I locked eyes with her while our bodies were still intertwined. I wanted to make sure she wanted to do this not out of revenge, or spite, or because she was looking for a new play toy. I wanted her to let me f*** her just because. Because I could bring her where no one else could bring her before. Her hands ran through my scalp bringing me back to realty, and brought my hand closer to her center.

"Jacob" Rosie seductively whispered into my ear as her body arched into my body.

I nearly busted right there.

"Say it" I said.

"Uhh…" she moaned, "Say what?". She knew what I was asking for, but she was teasing me and she knew she was winning. She ran her nails up and down my arms gripping my shoulders tighter and tighter. I pulled her in closers, my arms wrapping tighter around her lower back.

"Say it" I said again. I would not let her win. She grabbed my neck and started to pull me in closer. I fought back. My erection was growing harder and harder and gently pushed through her pants fabric.

She was breathing heavy now and slowly rocked up and down with her one leg still wrapped around my waist. I grabbed the base of her neck, pulling her hair as my other hand wrapped around her ass, pushing my erection in all the right spots. And she was wet. So wet it soaked through her underwear and pants. I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted to take her so bad right then and there… but I had to wait. I had to dominate her or else I'd get lost in it all and lose her. I wanted to keep her coming back for more and not leave me like leaves in the wind.

Rosie looked my right in the eyes, and then looked down at the nonexistence space between us. She released my head and waist and took a step back. She stood in the dimming light that was falling all around her. She glowed in the fading light. She looked at me in all my glory. Then, in a flash, she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know what you guys think about the direction the story is going!**

Chapter 3

I went from being so excited and to so disappointed in a matter of seconds. Where the hell did this bitch go? And what a tease. I was about to give the best preference of my life and she just leaves? I felt a little deflated if you know what I mean.

Then I felt something on my exposed member. Softly stroking it up and down. Up and down. She paused gently at the head and then tightened her grip ever so slightly as she continued down my shaft. I bounced back quick, ready for action, as if we never skipped a beat. She pulled a fast one on me and went in for the kill. I lost this game for sure, but at least I know she's willing to play.

My member was pulsing in her hand. Oh that felt so good. I looked down at her and looked into her eyes. She started back at me with a most mischievous look. I ran my fingers through her hair because what she was doing felt so good and to give her a little encouragement. Her gaze never faltered as she continued to stroke me, working me. Then she parted her lips and slipped my member into her mouth until I felt the back of her throat. She kept her gaze upon me while she continually took me in and out of her mouth. She started gentle, innocent almost. But I knew she was no innocent girl and she knew it to. She cranked up the heat a little as she picked up her pace, keeping her lips tight to my member, trying to pump me hard and dry. I closed my eyes and titled me head back as I grabbed her head and guided her pace. She was so sexy and gorgeous sucking me hard.

"Make me cum baby" I said as I was close to the edge. She diligently continued to suck my cock harder and harder with such skill. I was so close now.

"Come on baby, ah, yes!" I moaned. She kept sucking and pumping with her mouth and hands. Then she gave me a big squeeze with her hands and sucked fiercely.

"I'm about to cum" I said, seeing if she would pull away and finish with her hands. But she kept going at it pumping and sucking away. The build up was too much and I could feel my going over the edge.

"I'm cumming", I growled as I squirted into her mouth and she continued to suck my cock till she pumped me dry. Then she looked up at me while still on her knees, my cock 2 inches from her face, and took her tongue to lap up the cum dripping from the corner of her mouth, and swallowed. Then she took me by surprise by taking my cock in her hand, and liking the oozing cum from the tip of my cock. That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

I pulled her up from the ground. I looked into her eyes, and she smiled back at me with a wicked grin. She knew she was in control now.

"Jacob. I want you to fuck me now" Rosie demanded.


End file.
